fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Duck gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Daisy Duck was sitting on the couch. Her adoptive father Aladdin was very angry at her because she got suspended from Toontown Middle School for three days. "Daisy Duck, how dare you get suspended from seventh grade at middle school for three days?" Aladdin scolded, wagging his finger at her. Daisy glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Sean Kingston kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Aladdin. "Who cares?" said Daisy. "That's it," shouted Aladdin. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Daisy snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Aladdin warned. But Daisy didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Aladdin. "No!" Daisy yelled, "I hate you!" Aladdin was now furious! "Daisy Arianna Duck Gibson, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot go shopping your Shanti and Jenny Foxworth at the mall!" It was Ronno's turn to be mad at his sister. "Daisy, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his hoof at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from seventh grade at middle school for three days!" "Ronno, why do you always have to be so bossy?" asked Daisy angrily. "I'm getting Scooby-Doo right now!" And he ran off to get Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Daisy, I heard you got suspended from seventh grade at Toontown Middle School for three days for giving Sean Kingston a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no Dexter's Laboratory, no South Park, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Daisy became very angry. She glared angrily at Aladdin, Ronno, and Scooby-Doo and told them, "You guys are as evil as Jafar!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:16judizor Category:17judizor Category:Being Banned from School Category:Being Punished Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Daviddizor Category:Daviddizor1 Category:Daviddizor2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Go To Your Room Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Jillian1234 Category:Julidizor2016 Category:Julidizor2017